The Robin and The White Kat
by PixieWingedGen
Summary: Kat Katz is a dancer. She lives with her best friend Damian Wayne. One day she gets the powers of telekinesis and telepathy. Kat decides to do good with her powers and she becomes a vigilante. What she does not know is that her best friend, dance partner, and crush is Robin.
1. Chapter 1

Kat's POV

My name is Katherine M. Katz, but I go by Kat. My very best friend is Damian Wayne. I am borderline rich but I meet in at dance class when we were five. We were assigned together as dance partners and we have been best friends ever sense. He, his father, and his brothers are like my family. My mother died when I was seven and my dad did not take it well. He went crazy and drank excessively much. I live in the Wayne Manor now with the Wayne family. This story picks up when I am 13 and I have just discovered my powers of telekinesis and telepathy. Deciding to become a vigilante for Gotham like Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin. Once I have my powers under check I put together my costume or uniform, whatever you want to call it, and I become White Kat.

-September 19, 2017-

"Dami!" I yell my nickname for Damian "I am gonna head to bed early!" I say, lying trying not to give away the fact that I will be sneaking out of the house to go out as White Kat and kick ass. "Ok! Same here!" He yells back. I put on my uniform, open the window, and fly out trying not to trip any motion sensors as I go. For some reason Bruce put motion detectors, but having telekinesis has its benefits. I am soaring over the city when I land on a rooftop and a second later, I hear the sound of a grappling hook and turn around to see Robin. "Hello." I say. "Hi, who are you?" he says a second later with a tint of interest in his voice, his voice is so familiar, but then again it could just be one of those voices that sound like everyone else's. "The name is Whit Kat." I say with a smirk. "Robin, but you probably know that. What are your specialize in?" He asks. "I do not specialize; I have powers, telekinesis and telepathy to be precise." I say as I fly into the air. "You better not read my mind or we will have a problem." He says and I hear the same voice saying I am cute. "Why thank you." I say, "I didn't say anything. I told you not to read my mind." He says. "Well, your thoughts were screaming then. I learned that with my best friends that if your thoughts scream then I cannot help but hear it. He is always thinking about things like how his brothers are being extremely stupid today." I say. He lets out a chuckle. A figure who appears to be Nightwing appears on the rooftop. "Hey, Robin, who is this?" He asks. I realize I am still flying so I land gracefully. "White Kat. She is a new vigilante, she has telekinesis and telepathy." He says to Nightwing. "Oh cool so she is like Miss M." Says the older man. "Miss Martian? Kind of minus the shape shifting. She is like my favorite superhero, no offence." I say. "None taken." They say at the same time. "We should probably get to patrolling, Bats is taking the east side of the city with Red Hood and Red Robin. Uh he said that we should take the west side and rendezvous at the Batcave at one unless we cannot. White Kat can patrol with us till we have to head to the cave" He says I nod and we start to head to the west side of the city, there is not much commotion tonight. We kept an old woman from being mugged but other than that, nothing much happened. One o'clock rolls around and we split up head back to our respective places. I make large circle as to not draw them to think I live at the Wayne Manor. I get there and I sneak in, and changed into my pj's, and hop into bed when I hear footsteps down the hallway. I Shut my eyes acting like I am a sleep. I read the mind of the person standing at the door peaking in and I see it is Dami, he is checking on me. Why is he up this late, we have dance practice in the morning.

I wake up to my alarm and I hit the button, hop out of bed, and trudge down to the breakfast nook after putting my slippers on. I sit at my spot at the table as Alfred comes over and puts a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of me. "Thank you Alfred. Good morning by the way." I say. "Good morning Miss Kat and you are welcome. Do you know if Master Damian is up yet?" I shake my head no; as I do, Dami walks in and sits at his spot next to mine. "There is the answer to your question Alfred." I say. "Good morning Pennyworth and Kat." He says in a groggy tone. I get up, walk to the coffee machine, and make my coffee and Dami's. I hand him is mug and he thanks me. I nod and eat my breakfast as he does the same. When we finish our breakfast, we head up to get changed for dance. I am wearing my grey exercise shorts and a purple crop top with the word dance on it with a white cami under it. I jog down the stairs to see Dami standing by the door look as cute as ever in his dancewear. Wait, did I just call my best friend cute? I do not know but if I did, I was not thinking strait. Any way Alfred walks to the front door to drive us to dance class.

We get to the dance studio and we walk in and see Anya our dance instructor waiting for us. "Hey Anya, do you have some idea for our compotation coming up in a month?" I ask as she nods and brings up back to the room in the back. We stretch and when we are done, we walk over to her. "So, I was thinking we go with the song Say Something for the duet, for Kat I was thinking Elastic Heart, and for Damian Death and All of his friends. Let's start with the duet then go to Kat, then Dami." She says and we nod and get up. She tells us her ideas and we do them. When we are done, we head to the ice cream shop around the corner like always. He orders his normal chocolate with whipped cream and I order my normal vanilla with chocolate sprinkles and we head to the table we normally sit at and I sit on the bar stool across from his. We eat our ice cream and talk about our random shit as always, but this time I notice he is fight with himself mentally when I hear his voice in my head scream "ENOUGH!" I cover my ears forgetting it does not help since it is in my head already. Damian looks at me with concern on his face. "Oh, uh, I just had a really loud ringing in my ear, it's gone now." I reply, lying as to not let him know of my powers. I rack my head for what could be that intensely fighting with himself for.

Damian's POV

I am sitting across from Kat when I see her beautiful blue eyes sparkling in the light. A voice in my head starts to speak 'you like her.' It says. It is my subconscious talking to me. 'No I don't' I tell it defensively. 'Then why are you calling her beautiful?' it retorts. I am continuing my conversation with Kat as I talk to it. 'I don't know.' I tell it. 'You love her! You love her!' it chants until I yell 'ENOUGH!' to it, at the same time Kat covers her ears like something just hurt her ears severely. I give her a concerned look and she responds with "Oh, uh, I just had a really loud ringing in my ear, it's gone now." She responds, though I do not believe her, it was excessively close to when I yelled in my mind. I shrug it off and finish my ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat's POV

We head back to the manor and it is around four when we do. We were at dance until three and left the ice cream shop around 3:30. I head to the gym because you cannot fight on powers alone. When I get there, I notice Dick, Dami's oldest adopted brother in there. He is swinging from the rings high above the ground. He was an acrobat before Bruce took him in after the death of his parents. When he sees me, he flips off the rings and lands perfectly and dose a little bow. I clap my hand jokingly to him. "Bravo!" I yell. "Thank you, thank you. What you doin in here Kit Kat?" He asks using his nickname he calls me. He is like my older brother too. "I was going to practice fighting on a dummy." I respond. "You want me to teach you?" He asks. "That would be nice." I say. He walks towards me and then pass me to the dummies behind me. He is showing me how to when Dami comes in. "You are doing it wrong. You need to do it like this." Dami says as he walks over to a dummy and punching it to where it is up against the wall about five feet behind it. "Wow." I say shocked that he ca punch with that much force. "How do you do that?" I ask. "I come in here when I am stressed and don't want to talk about it, so often and I punch it." He says while walking back from getting the dummy he punched to the wall. "Here, first you stand like this." He stands in the fighting stance with his right foot in front of his left and his left turned slightly. He puts his hands up with his hands in fist. His elbows are bent. I copy his position. "Then you aim for center mass, this gives more push to it. Then use all of your weight and put it into the punch." He does what he said as he pushes the dummy back to the wall. I do what he did and I am able to push the dummy back about two feet. "Nice for a beginner. Practice that for a while, and then I might show you how to do this." He says pulling the dummy back and doing a back kick and sending it equally as far as with his punch. "Wow." I say. "Dinner is ready." Jason says walking into the gym. He sees me in fighting stance. "You, Kat show me what you got." He says. I punch the dummy the way Dami showed me and send it to the wall this time. "Damn. Did Damian show you that?" He asks and I nod. "Cool, we should go and eat before Alfred has a fit." He says walking away. I follow him starving having been doing this for about an hour. We eat dinner and when we finish I head up to my room and I read my book until I see the sun is set. I hear a knock on my door and say, "Come in." I put my bookmark into my book, look up, and see Dami is standing there. "Hey, just checking on you. I uh, I am hitting the hay." He says. I look over to my clock and see it is 8:30. "Ok, I am going to be reading for a bit longer." I say, lying because I will be heading out the window. "Ok cool." He leaves and when I hear his footsteps fade, I grab my uniform from a box I put it in in my closet and change into it. I sneak out and head to the same rooftop where I met Robin and Nightwing last night. I hear a grappling hook like last night and turn around. "Same as last night?" He asks and I nod.

Damian's POV

I use my grappling hook and land on the rooftop I met White Cat on seeing she is there already I ask "Same as last night?" and she nods. Greyson lands next me and greets White Cat. As we are patrolling Greyson asks "Hey do you spell cat C-A-T or K-A-T?" She looks up. "Uh, K-A-T, but why does it matter?" She responds to him. "Oh no reason." He responds. He is trying to get clues to here secret identity. Why didn't I think of that? 'Because you don't think sometimes.' The voice in my head says. 'Shut up' I respond to it. 'No, I am right.' 'Shut up.' I tell it. 'I AM RIGHT!' it says 'SHUT UP!' yell at it. I see White Kat who is flying in front of me cover her ears and curl into a little ball. "Hey, you ok?" Greyson asks. "Quit yelling in your head! It is transferred to my head and I hurts like hell!" she yells. "I am sorry; I did not know you would hear." That reminds me of how Kat did that earlier when I yelled at the voice in my head.

Kat's POV

Ugh! Robin just mentally drained me. He yelled very loudly in his head and I heard it. This time unlike with Damian I cover my ears and curl into a ball. I tell the truth about hearing the yelling. At around one, we head back to our respective places. I do the same wide circle. When I get home, I hear footsteps, I change very quickly to what I was wearing earlier, and I see Dami peek his head in seeing me reading he looks at me strangely. "What are you doing still reading, it is like one?" he asks trying to make his voice sound groggy but failing. "I got caught up in the book." I say lying "What are you doing up?" I ask getting suspicious. "I uh woke up by accident." He says. I am not buying. "Ok." I say, "I am going to go to sleep now." I tell him and I turn off the lamp I have on my nightstand. His footsteps fade away and I fall asleep thinking about the possibility of Dami being Robin.

Damian's POV

I checked on Kat as always and she was up tonight. That is weird. I have a suspicion. I think she is White Kat. First of all White Kat spells her name K-A-T and she covered her ears just like Kat does when something is to loud and also like she did earlier at the ice cream shop. When we were patrolling she punched someone and it look like the way I had just taught Kat earlier. However, that means Kat has powers. I don't know it could be her or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kat's POV  
When I wake up in the morning I throw on my Gotham Academy uniform and head down stairs. I eat and Dami and I walk to the door and Alfred meets us there and we drove to school. After school, we head to dance. When we dance, it is as if all of our worries drift away, it is just Damian, the music, and me.

After dance, we head home and when we get there, we walk in and Damian pushes me behind his back. "What is wrong Damian?" he shushes me. "My mother is here." He says as two people who are dressed in what looks to be a fighting uniform drop in front and behind us. Damian pulls me to his room, opens his closet door and pulls out a katana. "Why do you have a Katana?!" I ask. "Look, my mother is very dangerous. Her name is Talia Al Ghul. Her father, my grandfather is the leader of a league called "The league of assassins. I left when I found out about my father. She has come to take me back to the league. Stay here; I don't want you to get caught in the cross hairs." He says as he walks out. "No, I am coming with you. I can help." I say. "No, how could you help, these are trained assassins." He tells me. "Can either of them do this?" I ask flouting into the air. He stares at me. "I knew it was you! Anyway, fine, but if I tell you to pull back, pull back. I could not live with myself if I got you hurt." He says and I nod. "You go around from the back. I will go to the front and speak with my mother, when I give you the signal then you come and help me." I nod and follow him flying as to not make another pair of footsteps. I go around the back through the kitchen waiting for the signal. I hear him talk to his mother and then I hear him call out "NOW!" I fly in and use my telekinesis to knock out two of the assassins and then go back to back with Dami. "What now?" I ask. "We fight!" He says lunging at an assassin and stabbing him. I use my telekinesis and knock some out while I use my telepathy to mentally knock some out. "Kat!" I hear and turn around and see an assassin coming at me, I push him back and Damian starts fighting him again. We continue to fight until we are surrounded buy some unconscious and some dead assassins. "Why Damian. You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, and a powered one at that." The only woman not knocked out of dead says, guessing who from the voice I guess it is Dami's mother. "First of all, she is not my girlfriend; second of all I didn't know she has powers until today." He responds. "You will come back with me, or there will be consequences." She says. "How will you bring him, all of your men are unconscious or dead!" I say. "Oh, I have my ways, what is your name; I would like to know the name of my son's girlfriend." She says. "As he said, I am not his girlfriend and my name is Kat." I respond fed up with her. "What is that short for? Kathrine?" she asks. "Yes, Kathrine M. Katz is my name. Now leave before I make your brain melt." I say. "Oh, feisty is she? Oh well, this is not the last you will see of me." She says and leaves. As she leaves, she snaps her fingers and the bodies disappear. (Author's note; I know it is not cannon but I wanted to add that, though it would be cool.) When she is gone Damian comes up to me. "We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Kat's POV

"We need to talk." He says. "Ok, I thought I could help out with you and let me guess, Bruce is Batman. I felt like I could do good. I had no idea you were Robin. Look, I just wanted to help." I tell him. "Look, there is something I need to show you." He says. He brings me to Bruce's study. "Why are we here? This is just Bruce's study." I say. "No it is not." He says walking over to a bookshelf and pulling a book and the bookshelf move away revealing a pathway. He grabs my wrist and pulls me down the pathway. We get to the end of the path and there is a huge cave like place. The first night we fought together Nightwing, who I am guessing is Dick, said "back to the Batcave." Therefore, I am guessing this is the Batcave. They must get home before me because I would hear the Batmoblie pull up. They must change before Dami comes and checks on me. We are walking down the path further into the cave when we hear a voice saying "Why is she down here?!" We turn to see Bruce standing behind us. "Father, you must not have seen through the security cameras, but mother was here, Kat helped me fend her off, she is White Kat." He says. "You, Kathrine M. Katz, you are White Kat? No offence I just never thought you to be one to have powers." Bruce says. "None taken, when I got my powers I got them under control and decided to become a vigilante. I had no idea you and Dami were Batman and Robin." I say, "Ok, now that you know, there is no way to keep it from you. Go upstairs get some rest, no patrol for the two of you tonight, not after Talia was here." We nod and head upstairs.

I am in my room drawing when I hear "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" in my head. I cover my ears and curl into a ball. When I gain my composure, again I storm into Damian's room. "WHY DO YOU KEEP YELLING IN YOUR HEAD, IT IS EAR SPLITING TO ME!" I yell at him. I see him on his bed looking extremely conflicted. "I am sorry, I should not of snapped like that." I say. He walks up to me. "Look Kat, there is a voice in my head that likes to get on my nerves, you know me, when I get angry I get furious. I am so sorry, it is taunting me at this moment, I always deny what it says, it says the truth but it is the truth I do not want to admit, like what it is saying right now, please, I am begging you, don't read my mind right now." He says. Within seconds, I hear "HE LIKES YOU!" coming from his head. I cover my ears, it said he, and so it means it is the truth. "Y-you, like me?" I ask. He nods shyly.

I run out of his room. I get to my room him following me. "Kat, KAT! Wait!" I hear him. I lock my door. I am raking my brain. He likes me. How could he like me! I am that goofy, cocky, smart-ass girl who is his dance partner and best friend. How could that cute, goofy, sweet guy like me? Wait! Did I say cute?! Omg I like him too don't I?! I pull out my phone and diel my other best friend's phone number. Her name is Lizzy; she is the best friend I was friends with before I meet Dami. Dami, her, and I are like a group that is always sticking together. It take a few rings but then she picks up. "Hey Kat, what is up?" She says in her peppy-ish voice. "Liz, Damian likes me." I say. "Omg no way, do you like him? How did you react when he told you?" She starts blabbering. "I ran away and into my room, and I think I might. I mean I have always thought he was attractive, I mean it is hard not to, but this!" I say as I put her on speaker and text Bruce to ask if she can spend the night. He is like my dad and it is his house. He responds yes. "Hey, do you think you can spend the night?" I ask eagerly. "Yeah, be there in a few." She says. She lives a few houses down so she has to pack her bag and walk over. About 5 minutes later, I hear the doorbell. "I GOT IT ALFRED!" I yell. I open the door and she hugs me into a tight hug. We are jabbering as we pass the gym and I see Damian punching and kicking a dummy. He is not wearing a shirt. I see Liz staring and I pull her away before he saw us. "Sorry, you know he is just real cute." She says. "Yeah, I know" I say flopping down onto the couch. "Wanna watch chick flicks and eat junk food?" I ask and she nods. "BRB" I say getting up. I am using my powers to pull things down and I put the popcorn into the microwave as that heats I get cookies and run up to grab my candy stash. I run down the stairs and throw the candy at her. She is the best friend I can be a girl with. Dami is well a boy. I grab the popcorn out of the microwave and put it into a bowl. When I get back into the living room is see Liz pulling out movies from her bag. "Notebook, mean girls, or high school musical?" She asks, nice she is giving me variety. "Uh, high school musical, then we will see." I say. She nods. "Hey, go get changed to your pj's. I will do the same after you." She nods and runs to the bathroom with her pj's in hand. She gets back and I run to my room and get changed.

It is 10 pm, we finished high school musical and mean girls, and we move to the Notebook. I put the disc into the DVD player and run back. At this point, we have gone through ¼ of my candy stash, three bags of popcorn and at least four cans of soda. We are jabbering as Damian walks into the room. We stop taking as he tries to say something but fails. He gives up and walks into the kitchen. I hear a crash in the kitchen and run in. I see Damian laying on the ground arms and legs in the shape of a star. I also see a box of popcorn on the ground. "Idiot, you aren't Dick, you can't do those back flips and stuff he does." I say, forgetting to be shy. When my best friends does something stupid, I have to point it out. "Were you trying to get his or something else?" I ask holding up the box of popcorn. "I was trying to get that. Thank you." He says grabbing it from my hand. "You are welcome. Look, if we cannot think about what happened earlier, I can change what we are watching and you can join us." I say, he nods. We walk into the living room. "Hey, is it ok if he joins us?" I ask. "Sure, hey dumb butt." She says. "Sup fart brain" He retorts, I just laugh. The three of us talk all night until we fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kat's POV

In the morning, I hear Alfred waking us up. "Master Damian, Master Kat, Miss Lizzy, you need to wake up." He says. "Dance!" I yell sitting up. "We have dance!" I say shaking Damian. Liz is up at this point. "Want a ride home or are you going to walk?" I ask, "I will walk, hey have fun at dance." She says. Damian is up and he just walks to his room to get changed I presume. I do the same. Today I throw on a pair of blue exercise pants and a white crop top. I run down to the door.

When we get to the dance academy, we head to the back. We practice our solos first then Anya pulls brings us into the same room. "Hey, so I have added one thing to the end of the choreography." She says. "And what is that?" Damian ask. "A kiss." She says clapping. Both Damian and my eyes go wide. He does not know I like him, I just ran away, and now we have to kiss. "We will save the magic for the actual performance in a week, for now let's practice."

-One Week Later-

We are at the dance compotation, right now it is the girl's solos. I have on a black leotard with winged arms and one side has cutouts. I walk on stage when they call my name. I do my dance to perfection.

watch?v=l4KpfP5RcYo **(This is a link to the dance she does)**

I exit and go to the changing room. I change into my outfit for Say Something. Beautiful Maroon dress flows. I walk into the Auditorium waiting for Damian to go on for his solo. When it finally gets to him, he does his perfectly.

watch?v=bcoH6p4LRgc **(This is a link to the dance he does)**

I get up out of my seat and wait by the boys' dressing room. When he walks out, I hug him. "You did great!" I tell him. "You did too. You ready?" He asks. "Yes and no, I am nervous for the last part, but you know what we, we got this!" We walk to the stage area and watch the duets before us. When it gets to us, we go on. I breathe and then the music starts. We do the dance and we do it perfectly.

watch?v=KHT343KMV-U **(This is a link to the dance they do)**

It is the end of the song and we kiss. It feels so natural, like we were meant to be. We hear claps and whistles we break apart and take a bow. We then walk of. When we are off stage, I start to jump up and down covering my mouth. "Omg! That was perfect!" I tell him. He pulls me into a hug and I hug him back. Bruce walks up to us when we are in the hall, he is holding flowers. He hands me the flowers and gives me a hug and then Dami. "You two were great!" He says. "Thank you." I say. "Thank you, father." Dami says. "Why do you always call him father?" I ask. "Because. Anyway we need to head back in; they need us on the stage for awards." He says. I nod and follow him in.

We are sitting on the stage they are announcing the winners of girls' solos. "In 3rd place, Selena Patton, in 2nd place Angeline Marshall, and in first place… Kathrine Katz!" I jump up extremely quickly. I run up and they hand me my trophy. I hear clapping. I wait a second and then sit down next to Dami. They then announce boys' solos. "In 3rd Garrick Kelsch, in 2nd Gale Larkin, and in first place Damian Wayne. Dami goes doe eyed I push him up and he walks up and they hand him his trophy. They then announce duets; I grab Dami's hand and cross my fingers with my other. "In 3rd Selena Patton and Gale Larkin, in 2nd Angeline Marshall and Garrick Kelsch, and in first place Kathrine Katz and Damian Wayne!" I jump up and pull Damian with me. We run up and they hand us our trophy. We won! We won! We did it! I hear a "Woo hoo!" come from Dami's mind while Dami just stands there in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Kat's POV

It is a week after the compotation. Which means it has been a week since Damian and I kissed. It was a great kiss, but it made me think. I really do like Dami. I am walking around my room getting ready for a ball that Bruce is throwing for Dami's birthday. I flop down onto my bed. Damian asked me to be his date. I would be going already and I thought why not, so here I am, stressing about what to wear to my best friend's birthday party. "Come on Kat! It is Dami! Why is this so hard?" I ask myself. After a few minutes, I get up and walk to my closet. I pull out a sleeveless darkish blue high low dress with a sweet heart neckline. I pull out a pair of black 2' heals and put them on the bed. I go into my bathroom and put on a neutral look with a slight wing for eyeliner. I curl my hair and look into the mirror. "You've got this. It is just like all the rest of the times you went with Dami. Just this time it is a date. Ok. Let's go." I tell myself as I throw me heals on, grab my blue purse, Damian's gift, and walk out of my room. I get a text from Dami asking if I am ready, I respond with "Walking down the stairs." He is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, he looks at me and his eyes go wide. This is the first time I put this much effort into my outfit, I usually throw on a dress and some heals and go, today, I did my makeup and my hair. "Wow." He says. "Wow yourself," I tell him. He is wearing a tuxedo with his hair slicked back. He holds out his arm and I take it. We walk to the ballroom at the front of the house and when we get there, there are people dancing. We see Liz over in the corner wearing a maroon dress that has straps on her shoulders and then another set farther down on her arm. We walk over to her and give her a hug. "Happy birthday dumb butt." She says. "Thanks, fart brain." He retorts. "Hey, do you mind if I barrow Kat for a sec, I need to ask her something." She asks. Dami nods. She drags me away from Dami and says, "Omg, you too are like the cutest couple here!" I cover her mouth with my hand. "Ok, first of all, we are not a couple yet, and second of all, omg I am so nervous! I mean I have been to so many of these balls, but not as Dami's date." I say breathing heavy while stomping my feet up and down. "Ok, Kat, Kat, look at me, this is going to be fine, just breathe. In, out." She says taking hands putting them palm up and moving them to show me to breathe, I do it and I nod. "Now, you are Kathrine Frickin Katz, you can do anything, ok, now go." I nod.

Damian's POV

I am standing here when I look over where Kat and Liz are and I see Kat stomping her feet as if she is nervous. Is she nervous? I mean even I am nervous, and I am Robin, but Kat is never nervous, or she is good at hiding it. I look over again and see Liz holding her hands as if showing Kat to breathe. She is definitely nervous. I see her turning around to come back towards me and I gain my composure back. She is walking back when Liz breaks away from her and over into a corner again. Kat gets to me finally "May I have this dance?" I ask holding my hand out. She nods her head saying "Of course." As she grabs my hand. We are dancing when a slow song comes on "This is nice." She says. "Very." I respond. We are almost the same height; she must be wearing heels because I am 3' taller than she is and I am only 1' right now. "You look really nice." I tell her. "Thank you, you do too." She tells me. We are just dancing when I start to close the space between us, the same second the joker flies throw the window. Kat and I pull apart from each other as I pull her out of the room. When we are out of the room, we see Liz. "Liz!" Kat yells. "We need to bring her down to the Batcave." She says. I nod understanding that we need to save our friend. "Come with us." I say when Liz gets to us. She follows us as we walk to Father's study. I walk over to the bookshelf and pull the book that will allow us into the Batcave. "What are you doing Damian?" She asks. The bookshelf moves itself revealing the route to the Batcave. "Wow." Kat and I walk in Liz not far behind us. When we get to the opening, Kat flies away. "WHAT THE?!" she asks. Kat comes back a second later in her uniform minus the mask. She taps my chest and my tuxedo turns into my robin uniform. "What the, you can do that?" I ask. She just nods. "Ok, Liz, this may see, weird, but, Bruce is Batman, Dami is Robin, and I am White Kat." Kat says. "What! This cannot be true." She says sitting down. "Look, you stay here; Kat and I are going to go fight the Joker." She nods. I run while Kat flies away into the Ball Room. I take out my Katana and start fighting the goons until I get to the Joker. I look over and see Kat going up against Harley Quinn.

When the fight is done and Quinn and Joker are apprehended Kat and I regroup. Father in his Batman uniform comes in. "I was making sure everyone got out, I did not See Lizzy, and do you know where she is?" He asks. "Uh, yeah, um." I say.

We are in the Batcave and Father lets out and upset "AGAIN?" Kat cringes at his yell. "Mr. Wayne, I am sorry, but I have always wanted to help you guys. Could I possibly be a part of your team? Ask Kat, I took gymnastics until I was nine, while I was in gymnastics I was in tai kwon do and got to my black belt. I would be a very good addition to your team, I listen to instructions well and I am a fast learner." She says as I nod. "I will think about it." He tells her. Liz nods and walks over to Kat and I. "May I stay the night?" Liz asks. Father nods and she grabs Kat's wrist. "I will be a sec. Go ahead and go to my room." Kat tells her winking to me. Liz nods and heads up to Kat's room. Once Liz is out of sight, I grab Kat's wrist and pull her to a random room. I lean in and kiss her. She kisses me back. When we break apart


	7. Chapter 7

Kat's POV

I run up to my room. My heart is pounding. Damian just kissed me. Omg! When we broke apart, I kind of just ran away and up to my room. I know, I know. What is wrong with me? I find out he likes me, I run away, we kiss (when not choreographed) I run away. I am standing with my back on my door when I hear my phone buzz. I grab it and see Liz texted me. It said to call. I do and within seconds, she answers. "Uh, Kat, I am lost." She tells me. "You are lost! What! You have to be in the house somewhere. Look around you. What do you see?" I ask her. "I see a bed, a poster, and a desk with some stuff on it." She tells me. "Ok, you are in one of the boys' bedrooms. What does the poster say?" I ask. "The Flying Greyson's." she tells me. "You are in Dick's room, I will be right there." I hang up the phone and walk out of my room. I am walking to Dick's room and I run into Dami. "Hi, uh." I say. "Hi. So." He says. "I am sorry I freaked and ran, please, it was great, I just, you know me, I am a weirdo dork." I say rambling. "It is ok, where you headed?" he asks. "Dick's room, Liz got lost and stumbled into there." I say. "Ah, well see you later?" he asks as I nod. Then he places a gentle and quick kiss on my lips and walks away. After a few seconds of shock, I regain my composure and walk to Dick's room. When I get there, I open the door and see Liz. "Who, you are blushing like crazy, you ok?" she asks. "What? I am blushing, pft no I am not. You are!" I say defensively. She gives me the look. The look is like she is staring into your soul until you give in. (Author's note: no joke. This character is based on my irl best friend. She gives you this look and you will confess to anything) "Damian kissed me twice." I finally crack. "Knew it!" she yells. "Come on we should go befo-"I start to talk until the door starts to open. "What are you two doing in my room?" Dick asks. "Uh, Liz got lost and wandered into here." I say quickly. I give up, wipe his memory of this tiny little thing, and grab Liz's hand and pull her out while Dick is still disoriented. We get to my room and collapse on the bed dying of laughter. "Ok serious now. So, Dami kissed you, twice. Was it like one after another or did he kiss you a little after the first?" She asks. "So, when I told you to go ahead he pulled me away and kissed me, then probably a few minutes before I got to you we ran into each other in the hall and he gave me a light kiss on the lips." I say. She perks up and starts clapping. "So was it like an innocent kiss?" she asks. I throw a pillow at her. "Of course! Dude, he would of told me if he had kissed someone, I mean like he is Dami, the adorable goof who is to cute not to love." I say. She nods.

-A week later-

Dami's POV

I am in my room, which is right next to Kat's when I hear someone singing. "I won't lie to you. I know he's just not right for you, and you can tell me if I'm off. but I see it on your face, when you say that he's the one that you want, and you're spending all your time, in this wrong situation, and anytime you want it to stop I'll stop time for you, the second you say you'd like me too. I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing, baby just to wake up with you, would be everything I need, and this could be so different. Tell me what you want to do. I know I can treat you better than he can. And any girl like you deserves a gentleman, tell me why are we wasting time, on all your wasted crying, when you should be with me instead I know I can treat you better, better than he can" I am walking into Kat's room at the point of what I believe is the chorus. I walk in to see her curling her hair. She continues the song not realizing I am in the room. Being the ninja I am (Author's note: He IS a ninja) I sneak over, sit on her bed, and listen through the end of the song. When she stops, I clap. She jumps. "Holy crap! When did you get in here? How much of that did you hear?" she asks frantically. "All of it, Kat your voice is great!" I say. "No, I defiantly do not have a good voice. I have the most horrid voice of all time." Kat says. "No, my voice is worse, yours is the best I have ever heard." I say. "Ok, prove me wrong, we need someone nonbiased, hm, ALFRED!" she yells. Alfred is at her door in a second. "Yes Master Kat, you yelled." He says. "Dami says my voice is great but it is horrible, could you tell me whether or not it is good, truthfully." She says. "Of course." He says. "Do you feel the same when I'm away from you? Do you know the line I would walk for you? We could turn around and we could give it up, but we'll take what comes, take what comes. Oh the storm is raging against us now. If your afraid of falling then don't look down. But we took the step and we took the leap. And we'll take what come, take what comes." She stops finishing the stanza. "You have a wonderful voice Master Kat." He says. "Ok, well Dami says his voice I really bad, so why don't you show us your voice." She says. "Do you want your ears to bleed?" I ask. "Well." She says. "Give me a song." I say. "Death of a Bachelor by:P!ATD" she says. "Do I look lonely? I see the shadows on my face. People have told me, I don't look the same. Maybe I lost weight, I'm playing hooky, with the best of the best, pull my heart out my chest so that you can see it too. Walking the long road, watching the sky fall, the lace in your dress, tangles my neck. How do I live? The death of a bachelor, o-o-oh, letting the water fall. The death of a bachelor, o-o-oh, seems so fitting for happily ever after, whooo. How could I ask for more? A life time of laughter, at the expense, of the death of a bachelor!" I sing getting way to into the song. "Dami, that was amazing!" I say. "I must agree with Master Kat on that, I must leave now." He says ducking out of the room.


End file.
